Kai's little sister
by Keena Kon
Summary: One day Kai's little sis comes to visit what happens when their grandfather wants them both in Biovolt...RayOC FINISHED
1. Sibling Memories

A/N This story came to me when I was thinking about my friend, Keri. I think this will be the best story I've wrote cause I've learned from some mistakes. Well lets get the story started...  
  
**Chapter 1-Sibling memories  
**  
Tyson crammed several pancakes into his mouth,"This is really good Ray,"Tyson said with his mouth full. Ray just nodded and smiled as Max poured half the syrup bottle on his pancakes. Kai snatched the syrup bottle away from Max.  
  
"Hey I wasn't done with that," Max whined.  
  
"I don't need you sugar high today, and do you even know what manners are Tyson," Kai said scowling at Tyson.  
  
Tyson swallowed then eat some more pancakes,"Of course I do," Tyson said with his mouth full again. Kai got up from his seat and went outside.  
  
"We should get out there and train," Ray said as he walked outside. Max finished eating and followed, leaving Tyson there to eat.  
  
"Tyson get your ass out of the kitchen and get out here to train," Kai yelled back into the apartment.   
  
"Yeah yeah I'm comin,"Tyson said as he walked outside.  
  
"Alright, Rei and I will battle first then you and Max," Kai said stepping up to the beystadium.  
  
"How about I battle you Kai," a girl sitting on a wall said. Kai had a look of shock on his face. The girl sighed, jumped down from the wall and walked up to Kai.  
  
Kai withdrew the surprised look and went back to his cold mask,"Why are you here?"  
  
"Well thanks for the warm welcome, now introduce me to your team."  
  
"Not until you tell me why your here."  
  
"Fine I'll do it myself," she said as she walked around Kai to where the Bladebreakers where standing,"Hey guys, I'm Kalea, nice to meet you all," she bowed politely.  
  
"Um who are you," Tyson said confused.  
  
"Hmm let me try again...I'm Kalea Hiwatari, nice to meet you all,"she said, bowing again.  
  
"Hiwatari,"Max screeched.  
  
"Obviously my brother here didn't tell you he had a sister," she said, scowling at Kai.  
  
"Come to think of it you do look like him,"Ray said looking from Kai to Kalea ,"Actually you almost look the same."  
  
"Yeah, we're twins,"she sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you have red eyes, blue hair...your like a girl version of him,"Tyson said.  
  
"Alright give it a rest, and tell me why the hell your here,"Kai said, interupting the conversation.  
  
"I need a place to stay for a while so-."  
  
"No,"Kai said bluntly, cutting her off.  
  
"What do you say guys,"she asked the bladebreakers. They just looked at each other questioningly. "Did I mention how good a cook I am, the huge stash of candy I have, and my love and expertise for cats."  
  
"I say she stays," Tyson said quickly.  
  
"Me too," Max agreed.  
  
"Yeah,"Ray said.  
  
"Well looks like I'm staying,"she said as she walked in the apartment.  
  
"Um Kalea can you cook something for me,"Tyson said as he followed her inside.  
  
Kalea laughed,"You must be Tyson...I'm sure you just ate maybe you should go train."  
  
Tyson frowned,"What is with Hiwataris and training,"Tyson whined as he went upstairs.  
  
"Kalea can you give me some candy,"Max asked showing her his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"And your Max...I'm sorry, but you look like you've had enough sugar already,"she said as she sat on the couch. Max just pouted and went upstairs.  
  
"How much do you know about cats,"Ray asked as he sat beside her.  
  
"Enough to know that your a neko-jiin."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Humans don't have fangs,"Kalea said.  
  
"Yeah that would give it away,"Ray smiled, showing off his fangs.  
  
Kalea laughed,"It's kind of cute."  
  
"Never heard that one,"Ray laughed as Kai walked in.  
  
"Whats so funny,"he glared at Kalea.  
  
Kalea stood up,"Don't glare at me Kai."  
  
"Respect your elders Kalea."  
  
"You don't have to when they're 3 minutes older than you,"Kalea shot back.  
  
"I'm 4 minutes older than you."  
  
"Whatever, you just the same old Kai, but your no fun anymore."  
  
"The only thing I remeber is our grandfather taking me away..."  
  
"Ray could you excuse us," Kalea said to Ray.  
  
"Ok,"Ray said as he walked upstairs.  
  
"Did he give you these," Kalea said, touching Kai's cheek.  
  
"Yeah...,"Kai trailed off with a little fear in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring up such memories, but he took you while I was at boarding school, did he also kill our parents?"  
  
Tyson ran down stairs,interupting their very important conversation,"Kai lets go out for pizza please!!!" Kai let out a low growl.  
  
"Why don't you just order it,"Kalea asked, trying to stop Kai from killing Tyson.  
  
"I don't speak Russian,"Ty said.  
  
Kalea looked at Kai,"Lets go out for pizza."  
  
Kai growled,"You are so lucky your my sister."  
  
Kalea smiled,"Hey guys were going out for pizza,"she yelled upstairs then ran out the door with Tyson. Kai just smiled dispite the previous conversation.

A/n And that was a horrible ending...well send me reviews and your flames, so I have something to laugh at.


	2. The Silent Treatment

**A/N **Alright people I'm gonna start updating regularly now. Unless I just don't feel like it then I might put it off. Then again writers block can strike at the best of times. Anyways lets get started with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Beyblade. However I do own Kalea.

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Silent Treatment**

**At the Pizza Restaurant**

"Hey Kai, how come you never told us about Kalea," Tyson asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Max added, "I mean she is your twin sister, Kai." Kai responded with a glare cause them to retreat quickly.

Kalea glared at Kai, "You shouldn't treat your teammates that way." Kai looked away from his sister quickly. "And you two," she rounded on Tyson and Max, "How can you be intimidated by such a wimpy glare?"

"Oh, like you can do better," Kai asked her.

She leaned back into her seat, "If you remember correctly, you learned that glare from me." Kai sat there and acted like he didn't hear the comment. "So what do you guys usually do during training," she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we usually run 10 laps around the park, 100 push ups, 150 sit-ups, 200 launches, and 5 battles nonstop," Rei said thoughtfully.

"What," Kalea shouted, "That's all he makes you do, I'm surprised." Kalea sighed, "Either he's getting soft or he really likes you guys."

Tyson and Max gaped at her comment.

"Are you serious," Rei asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, in fact when he was with his old team he made them do double of what you do," Kalea laughed, "and they still sucked."

"Are you ready to order," came the voice from the waiter. (Lets just say the waiter can speak English)

"Oh yeah," Tyson said rubbing his hands together, "I want 2 extra large pizzas with everything on them."

"Okay they should be ready in a few minutes," said the waiter, as he was about to walk away.

"Wait you didn't ask us what we wanted," Kalea called out.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I thought those two pizzas were for all of you," said the waiter quickly.

"It's alright," Kalea smiled, "Your probably not the only person to think that."

The waiter nodded, "So what would you four like?"

"I want a medium pineapple pizza," Max grinned.

"I would like a medium spinach pizza," Rei smiled at the waiter.

"Medium pepperoni," Kai said simply.

Kalea elbowed Kai in the arm and said, "I just want a medium cheese."

The waiter repeated the orders, nodded, and walked away swiftly.

Rei looked around the table, "Um, whose gonna pay for this?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, thanks for volunteering Kai," Kalea she said to her brother.

"What," Kai asked.

Kalea smiled, "We all appreciate it."

"But I'm not-,"

"Oh Kai, don't be so modest," she cut him off.

"Fine I'll pay," Kai said in defeat.

Kalea grinned, "I knew you were going to surrender soon."

"I only did because you're my little sister," Kai said bitterly.

Kalea frowned, "You can't brag about that when it was only a three minute difference."

"Actually it wasfour minutes," Kai smirked.

"Whatever," Kalea shouted, "If you brag about that one more time I'll…"

"You'll what," Kai asked confidently.

"I'll…tell them about that time when we were 9 and you challenged me to a battle then you cried because I beat you," Kalea laughed at all the guys' expressions.

"He cried," Tyson shouted and fell off his chair, laughing, "Can you imagine someone like Kai crying because he lost!" Max giggled and Rei smiled at the thought.

Kai scowled at his team then looked to his sister, "What about on Halloween when we were 7 and you wouldn't even look at your costume because it was 'too scary'", Kai smirked, "Did I mention it was a costume of the pink power ranger?"

"The pink power ranger," Tyson shouted and rolled around on the floor laughing, "Oh no it's the pink power ranger, everybody run!" Max laughed at the scene between the siblings. They looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Okay you two," Rei said holding them both back, "As much as we would love to hear more, I think we should go." Kai and Kalea looked around them at all the people with angry faces glaring and scowling at them. Kalea just rolled her eyes and walked out of the restaurant. Rei sighed and walked out followed by Max and Kai.

"But I'm still hungry," Tyson pouted as he walked out of the restaurant.

The walk back to the apartment was quiet. Kai and Kalea didn't say anything to each other, and the others were afraid to say anything to them considering they still looked ready to kill. When they finally got back they still didn't say anything to each other, at one point they did look at each other which was followed by Kalea lunging for her brother trying to choke him, but Rei was there to hold her back. After that and some complaining by Tyson, everyone went to bed…well everyone except Kalea who had snuck into Kai's room while he was sleeping and took his precious Dranzer. Oh, there would be hell to pay in the morning when Kai woke up to find his blade missing.

* * *

**A/N **Looks like Kalea's getting some revenge, but what will happen when Kai finally wakes up and can't find his blade. Is Kalea gonna be totally erased from this story because of her brother? No she isn't hence the title **Kai's Little Sister**. But what will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Bye everyone! 

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

"Where the hell is she," Kai yelled.

"If your asking where Kalea is she said she had to go to the pawn shop," Max replied as he poured half a bottle of syrup on his pancakes.

Kai's eyes grew in horror as he ran out of the door quickly.

"Wonder what his problem is," Tyson said with his mouth full.


	3. Ambushed

**A/N **Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I promise to make it up to you somehow. All right lets get started!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Kalea.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Ambushed**

The sun snaked its way through Kai's window to land its intense beam on Kai's face. Crimson eyes opened slowly as Kai sat up in his bed. He stretched out his arms then looked to the nightstand where his blade was supposed to be. It was gone, Dranzer was gone, and the only thing left on the nightstand was a piece of paper that read: Revenge has taken its toll, Kai. Love, Kalea.

Kai read the paper over and over again, anger rising with every word. He jumped out of his bed and got dressed. As soon as he found his sister she would be dead. He ran out of his room and immediately started to call for Kalea, but he didn't receive a reply. At this point Kai was overwhelmed with rage as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Where the hell is she," Kai yelled.

"If your asking where Kalea is she said she had to go to the pawn shop," Max replied as he poured half a bottle of syrup on his pancakes.

Kai's eyes grew in horror as he ran out of the door quickly.

"Wonder what his problem is," Tyson said with his mouth full. Max just shrugged in response. Rei just walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Rei had no idea Kai and his sister were so exhausting.

**Outside the Apartment**

Kai ran outside and was about to keep running before he heard a voice that he loathed oh so much.

"Hello young Kai," the person said behind him.

Kai turned slowly to see the person he wished wasn't there, "Boris."

Boris smiled, "I'm glad you remember me."

"Why are you here?" Kai asked quickly.

Boris took a step closer to Kai, "Your grandfather heard a relative was in town and just wanted for her to come visit."

"Kalea," Kai said to himself.

Boris smiled again, "Yes, she was quite a handful, but we got her to cooperate eventually."

"What did you do with my sister," Kai shouted at Boris.

"I didn't do anything with your sister, but if you agree to come with me to Biovolt I'll be sure to take you to her," Boris replied simply.

Kai hesitated. He knew what Boris and his grandfather were trying to do, but who knows what they were going to do to his sister. Yeah just a few minutes ago he wanted to kill her, but he wasn't actually going to. Kai didn't know what he would do if he lost his sister to that bastard for a grandfather he called Voltaire. There was only one thing to do.

"Fine, I'll go with you to that hell hole, but if you try anything I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands," Kai hissed at Boris.

Boris smiled at his remark, "You won't get a chance."

Kai suddenly felt himself in the tight grip of two pairs of hands. Then a napkin closed around his nose and mouth, and he inhaled deeply. After that the hands let him go, and he fell to the ground. He heard someone say his name, but couldn't see who. Then there was darkness.

**Kalea's POV**

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen with Dranzer in my pocket. Oh, revenge was so sweet. Too bad I won't be able to see Kai's reaction when he realizes Dranzer's gone. He will be so pissed, and the look he would have would be priceless.

**Regular POV**

"Hey Rei could you do me a favor," Kalea asked innocently.

Rei eyed her suspiciously, "Sure what is it?"

"Could you keep Dranzer with you while I'm gone," she said, " I'm gonna go get some parts for it and upgrade it for Kai as a forgive me present."

"Oh, no problem," Rei smiled.

Kalea grinned, "Oh thank you so much," she said as she hugged him and handed him Dranzer. Then she turned and walked towards the door but stopped and said, "Oh, and if he asks where I am tell him I went to the pawn shop."

"Alright I got it," Rei replied. Kalea smirked and walked out the door.

When she got outside the apartment she inhaled the crisp air deeply. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Pissing Kai off was always fun, and her duty as a sister was to annoy Kai as much as possible.

"I love it when a good plan comes together," she said to herself as she looked at the sky.

"Your resemblance to your brother is amazing," a voice said from behind her.

Kalea turned to see where the voice was coming from to find Bryan, "Who are you and how do you know my brother?"

"We're," he paused, "old friends."

Kalea could tell he was lying it was so obvious but she played his game, "Ok so does this old friend have a name?"

Bryan smirked, "My name is Bryan."

"Ah, so your name is Bryan," she frowned, "Yeah, Kai told me all about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah and you can tell your little friends around the corner and Boris to rot in hell," she said, smiling. That's when she felt a sharp pain in her neck and fell to her knees.

She heard a voice telling someone Kai was coming and felt her body being lifted. She tried to fight the person carrying her, but her she was too weak. The person carrying her took her out of sight just as her brother came out of the building. She saw the look on his face, and despite her situation, had to smile. Then she saw Boris and soon after she saw Tala and Spencer ambush her brother. Then he fell to the ground. Kalea called his name then everything around her started to fade away.

Boris smiled at his accomplishments. Voltaire would be very pleased with him for getting his grandchildren. He watched with sick and twisted pleasure as Spencer picked up Kai and Bryan came out of the shadows carrying Kalea.

"Well done, I am very pleased with the three of you," Boris said as he eyed them all, "Now lets get them to Biovolt, I'm sure their grandfather is waiting for them."

* * *

**A/N **And that's all. I'm proud of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Now lets get to the questions. What's gonna happen to Kai and Kalea when they get to Biovolt? Will Rei, Max, and Tyson notice that Kai and Kalea have gone missing? Will Kai and Kalea except their fate in Biovolt or try to escape? You'll find out next soon or later! Bye everyone.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

"What should we do with them now, sir," Boris asked Voltaire.

"Take my granddaughter to the branding room and make my grandson watch," Voltaire replied with a smirk.

"Do you want her to have the same brand as Kai," Boris asked him.

Voltaire smiled, "Yes, but make hers… red triangles."


	4. Branded

**A/N **Hello again! I have the strangest feeling that this chapter is gonna be really intense and longer than usual. So I guess I shouldn't waste you time and let you get on with it.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Branded**

Boris walked into the office and bowed, "Sir, your grandchildren have arrived."

Voltaire stood up, "Kai and Kalea?"

"Yes, they are both here," Boris said as a smile appeared on Voltaire face.

"Well done Boris," Voltaire laughed, "Bring them to me immediately."

Boris smiled, "It will be my pleasure, sir." He bowed to Voltaire again and walked out of the office.

**Kai's Dream**

Voltaire walked into the lab and looked at the shaking child on the examination table. As he walked up to the child he could hear small sobs coming from it, and his anger grew. Voltaire grabbed the child by his blue hair and pulled it so he could get a better look at his face.

It was flushed and tear-stained. Even though his eyes were closed his expression showed great pain. Voltaire smiled wickedly at the boy's pain and suffering, and then his eyes roamed to the boy cheeks where there were two blue triangles on each of them.

"Boris has outdone himself once again," Voltaire said to himself as he looked over the new tattoos his grandson had just received. A small whimper escaped the Kai's lips as Voltaire touched each cheek, and Voltaire laughed at his pain.

"Open your eyes, boy," Voltaire spat venomously. When Kai did not oblige to his request Voltaire pulled his hair more. Kai groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. There was so much fear and pain in them that Voltaire was disgusted.

"We'll just have to get rid of those weaknesses," Voltaire said as he let go of his hair and walked towards the door. "Your Biovolt's property forever now, and those marks on your face prove it," Voltaire said as he walked out of the room leaving Kai alone again.

Kai closed his eyes again and cried out everything; his parents, his sister, and his pain.

**End Dream**

Kai's eyes shot open only to be greeted by darkness. There was a dim light shining through what he thought were bars. He stood up and tried to walk, but his legs were chained to the wall. Then everything slowly started flowing back.

"Damn it," he said to himself as he remembered everything that happened.

"It's about time you woke up, Kai," Kalea chuckled from the cell next to him.

Kai stared at her in disbelief, "How did you get here?"

She sighed, "Same way you did, except mine was more painful." Kalea rubbed her neck, "I think they stuck a needle in my neck."

"I probably would care if you hadn't stolen my blade," Kai said bitterly.

Kalea laughed, "I forgot about that."

"How could you forget you stole Dranzer," Kai yelled.

"Oh right, I should be worried about your blade when I just got kidnapped," she shot back at him.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Just give it back."

Kalea smiled, "What makes you think I have it?"

"No, don't you dare tell me you sold it," he said quickly.

"Ok, I didn't sell it," she sighed, "but it's in good hands."

Kai glared at her, "I hope you know the only thing holding me back from killing you right now are these chains and those bars."

She smirked, "Oh, I'm shaking."

"Just tell me who has it," Kai gritted.

"It's safe and sound with Rei," Kalea smiled.

Kai gaped at her, "You mean to tell me that my blade has been with Rei the whole time!"

Kalea nodded, "Even if you asked him if he knew where your precious blade was he wouldn't have told you," she yawned, "if he did tell you he had it you would've probably killed him, trying to get it back."

Kai smiled, "You are such a bitch."

"Nice vocabulary, jackass," Kalea said sarcastically.

"Well, it's nice to see the twins are getting along so well," Boris smirked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, you haven't burned in hell yet," Kalea sighed, "what a pity."

Boris laughed, "Would you mind telling me why I should burn in hell?"

"Would you mind telling me why your face looks like an elephant's ass," Kalea asked innocently. " Oh never mind, I shouldn't insult an elephant like that." Kai laughed at Kalea's remark.

Boris snapped his fingers and the doors to the cages opened, "Your grandfather has insisted that you two come visit him immediately."

"If I see him I can't guarantee that I won't do him any harm," Kai said bitterly.

"Calm down Kai," Kalea stood up, "I think I want to hear what the bastard has to say."

Kai scoffed, "Well I hope you have fun."

"I'm afraid that you only have two choices, Kai," Boris smiled, "you either come willingly or we'll force you to come."

Kalea rolled her eyes, "Would you stop being so stubborn and come on?"

"Fine," Kai finally stood up, "just get these damn chains off me."

**Back in the Office**

Voltaire smiled at his grandchildren, "It's nice to see you again Kai, and it's great to finally meet you Kalea."

"Sorry but I can't say that I'm happy to meet you," Kalea sighed.

Voltaire laughed, "You know that's exactly what your mother said when she first met me."

"Did she also say 'I hope you burn in hell'," Kalea asked angrily.

"Kalea you should try to calm down," Kai glared at Voltaire, "he just gets pleasure seeing you angry."

Kalea crossed her arms, "Sick bastard."

"Why are we here Voltaire," Kai asked impatiently.

Voltaire smirked, "Well I just thought it would be proper if I welcomed my grandchildren to Biovolt myself."

"You must be brain damaged if you think I'm joining Biovolt," Kalea hissed.

"I thought you would say something like that," Voltaire smiled, "so I guess I'll just have to force you to join."

Kalea stood up, "I'd like to see you try, Kai and I would never join Biovolt."

Voltaire smiled again, "Kai is already Biovolt's property, and the marks on his face prove it."

Kai froze in his seat as Voltaire uttered the last part of that sentence. _And the marks on his face prove it. _Those words echoed in his head and soon that's all he could hear. He could see Kalea shaking him, speaking to him, but he couldn't hear anything but those words. _And the marks on his face prove it._

Kalea turned back to her grandfather, "You're a liar, Kai is not Biovolt's property."

"Yes, he is," Voltaire laughed, "and soon you will be too."

Kalea shook her head and turned her attention back to her brother, "Kai, please say something." Kai looked behind her, and she saw so much fear in his eyes. She was about to turn around, but someone held her still while someone else put a needle in her arm and injected her again. Kalea kept struggling in the persons grip until she fell unconscious.

Kai watched as Bryan picked up his sister and carried her out of the room. Tala walked up to Kai, grabbed his arm, and took him out of the room.

"What should we do with them now, sir," Boris asked Voltaire.

"Take my granddaughter to the branding room and make my grandson watch," Voltaire replied with a smirk.

"Do you want her to have the same brand as Kai," Boris asked him.

Voltaire smiled, "Yes, but make hers red triangles." Boris nodded and walked out of the room.

Voltaire smiled again. He finally had Kai back in Biovolt, and Kalea was well on her way to join him.

**With the Bladebreakers**

"Hey Rei it's getting dark, where do you think they are," Max asked suddenly.

"I don't know, Maxie," Rei said as he looked out the window.

Tyson scoffed, "Knowing those two they're probably somewhere yelling at each other."

Rei sighed, "I hope your right Tyson."

Max patted Rei on the back, " I'm sure Ty's right Rei, don't worry they'll probably be here any minute."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rei sat down on the couch, "they're probably fine, and I should just relax." For some reason that wasn't assuring him at all.

**Back at Biovolt**

Kalea struggled against the restraints that bound her to the examination table while Boris prepared the needle.

"If you keep struggling you'll tire yourself out," Boris said as he walked up to her.

"Fuck you," she spat at him and kept struggling.

Boris smiled, "I wonder why your brother just abandoned you to let us bring you in here, he should've done something don't you think?"

Kalea froze and turned her head so he couldn't see her face. Then Boris touched the needle to her cheek and started to draw red triangles. Kalea closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from coming, but they came along with her screams in pain as the blood ran down her cheek.

**With Kai**

Tala brought Kai in a room and sat him down in a chair facing a window. Kai looked up to see Kalea on a table struggling against its restraints. Then he saw Boris walk up to her and say, "If you keep struggling you'll tire yourself out." Then Kalea looked at him and said, "Fuck you." Kai smiled at her until Boris said, "I wonder why your brother just abandoned you to let us bring you in here, he should've done something don't you think?"

Kai felt guilt overcome him and he looked away from the scene until he heard his sister scream. He looked up again and realized that she was getting 'branded' just like he did years ago. Her screams erupted in the room, and Kai couldn't take it anymore. He got out of the chair and banged on the window, pleading for Boris to stop.

He didn't want his sister to feel that pain he wanted Boris to stop. Kai closed his eyes as the tears came rolling down his cheeks. He could feel her pain and he wanted it to stop, but it didn't, even after Boris finished and the screams stopped, it was still there.

Boris and his grandfather would pay for putting them through this pain, but first he had to rescue his sister, he had to get her out.

* * *

**A/N **Wow. That was awesome! Writing this story is so much fun. I enjoyed writing that chapter. Oh, and sorry for the long wait, I hope I made it up to you. 

Will Ty, Max, and Rei ever find out where Kai and Kalea are? What will happen now that Kalea's been branded? How will Kai get Kalea out of Biovolt? And how will he make Boris and Voltaire pay? Keep reading to find out. Later everyone.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

"Kalea we have to hurry before they catch us," Kai said as he pulled her down the hall.

Kalea pulled her arm away from Kai, "No, I'm abandoning you just like you did to me."

Kai looked at her in shock, "What?"

Kalea smiled, "Biovolt's my home now, and I won't leave." Then she turned and ran the other way, away from the exit and away from Kai. Back to Biovolt, back to her grandfather, back to power, and back to hell.


	5. To Hell and Back

**A/N **Hello again! I just wanna take some time out to and dedicate this story to my beloved sisters whom I love so very much. Without them I would have no experience with the way some siblings act towards each other. So thanks again for being such a pain in my ass.

* * *

**Chapter 5- To Hell and Back**

"Kai where are you taking me," Kalea asked as Kai pulled her through the corridors. Kai didn't answer her just continued to run through the corridor, intent on getting to the exit. Kalea scowled at him, "Answer me, Kai."

Kai stopped and turned to look at her, "I'm getting you out of here." Just then the alarms started to go off, they were almost at the exit, and footsteps were coming towards them. "Kalea we have to hurry before they catch us," Kai said as he pulled her down the hall.

Kalea pulled her arm away from Kai, "No, I'm abandoning you just like you did to me."

Kai looked at her in shock, "What?"

Kalea smiled, "Biovolt's my home now, and I won't leave." Then she turned and ran the other way, away from the exit and away from Kai. Back to Biovolt, back to her grandfather, back to power, and back to hell.

Suddenly a hand closed around his mouth…

**Back to reality**

Kai's eyes shot open to come face to face with his sister. Her hand was closed around his mouth as she said, "shh." Kai just scowled at her as she took her hand away from his mouth.

"What are you do-," Kai had been shushed again.

"I'm here to tell you that I've got a plan on how to get out of here," Kalea whispered.

Kai's eyes grew, "Are you serious, do you know how dangerous this is?"

Kalea rolled her eyes, "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Fine whatever," Kai mumbled. Kalea tried to smile, but flinched and just nodded instead. That's when Kai finally noticed the four red triangles on Kalea's cheeks. "I'm surprised you're even talking." Kai sighed. "When I got mine it hurt way too much to talk."

"It does hurt like hell, but they look pretty cool," Kalea said as she looked in a nearby mirror.

Kai smiled, "So what's your plan for getting out of here?"

"Well, my plan was to just run like hell until we get outside," Kalea shrugged.

Kai sighed, "Yeah, like that's going to work."

"Actually all we need to do is get out the door and we're home free," Kalea said. "The sun is up, and I doubt they'll do anything to attract attention to this… place, so they won't try to stop us when we got outside."

"That sounds okay, but what about from here to the exit," Kai asked, "I'm sure they're probably guards on duty."

"That's why I asked some kid to start a food fight, and I planted a virus in the main computer," Kalea looked at her watch, "It should go off in about 3, 2, 1."

Kai looked around, "Nothing happened."

Kalea just opened the door to the room and walked to a nearby camera. When Kai walked out of the room and stood behind her she explained how the cameras were short-circuited. He didn't believe her until some sparks erupted from the camera.

She just looked at him and said, "I told ya so."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Okay, what now?"

"We run like hell," Kalea said as she took off in a sprint around the corner. Kai followed behind her quickly and soon they were at the exit.

Kalea put her hand in her pocket and took out a piece of paper. When Kai gave her a questioning look she said, " I found the password in the main computer." She then typed in the password on the keypad and the door opened. "Let's go, the virus won't last much longer," Kalea said as she ran outside. Kai nodded and followed her, and they ran until they reached the apartment.

"I'm never gonna be able to walk again," Kalea panted.

"I thought you said we wouldn't have to worry once we got outside," Kai said as he leaned against the wall.

Kalea shrugged, "Just an extra precaution."

Kai looked at the door, "We've been to hell and back, but what are we going to tell them?"

"I'm not telling them anything," Kalea said simply, "You can tell them anything you want." Kalea opened the door and walked in the room.

"I never really tell them anything anyway," Kai shrugged and followed her in.

**15 min. later**

"Okay let me get this straight," Tyson started, "You've been gone for practically a day and a half, and when we ask you where you've been you say nowhere?" When they was no response from either of them Tyson shook his head and said, "I give up."

"Are you three done interrogating us," Kalea asked impatiently.

"No, we would also like to know where those triangles on your face came from," Rei said.

Kalea sighed, "I've always had them I just covered them up."

"Why did you cover them then?"

"What is with all the questions?" Kalea yelled. "If I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions when I came back I would've checked into a hotel!"

"Okay, fine, no more questions," Max said quickly.

"Good," Kalea sighed as she walked to the guestroom and closed the door.

Tyson stood up, "You two are really exhausting." He then walked to his room and closed his door.

"I agree with Tyson, just being in the same room with you two is tiring," Max said as he to walked to his room and closed his door.

Rei just looked at Kai, "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good because I need my blade back," Kai said simply.

"First you have to tell me something," Rei said to him. "Those triangles…she hasn't always had them, has she?"

Kai shook his head, "No, she hasn't."

"Yeah, I thought so," Rei sighed, "So when did she get them?"

"If I told you that she'd kill me," Kai said simply, "Can I have Dranzer back now?"

Rei smiled, "It's in your room." Rei got up and went to his room before Kai could respond.

**With Kalea**

Kalea was lying on her bed, thinking about how much her cheeks hurt and way of torturing Boris when her door opened and her brother walked in.

"No you don't have to knock you can just walk into my room whenever," Kalea said sarcastically.

"Well that's good to know," Kai smirked.

Kalea sat up, "What do you want?"

Kai threw her an ice pack, "Your cheeks are kind of swollen."

"They also hurt like hell," Kalea said as she put the ice pack on her cheek.

"Yeah that should go away in a few days," Kai shrugged. Kalea just nodded and lied back down. "You may not have to explain anything else to Tyson and Max for a while, but Rei knows your lying."

"Do you trust Rei," Kalea asked as she switched the ice pack to her other cheek.

Kai thought about it for a while then he said, "More than Tyson or Max."

"Okay that's all I wanted to know," Kalea said as she tossed him the ice pack. "I'm gonna get some rest, and you should do the same."

Kai looked at her suspiciously for a minute then just walked out of the room. She was up to something again, and after she knew Kai was in his room she got up and went to visit Rei.

* * *

**A/N **And I'm gonna leave you hanging right there. In case your confused about what happened in the beginning, Kai was dreaming once again. Yes, they really did escape Biovolt… for now, and no, Kalea is not working for Biovolt. All right on to the questions. Why is Kalea going to visit Rei? How come they escaped Biovolt so easily? What's gonna happen when Biovolt finally catches up to them? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

Rei pulled her into an embrace as she cried on his shoulder. She was scared and Rei knew it. The least he could do was comfort her, make her feel safe in his embrace.

"Rei promise me you wont tell anyone, Tyson, Max, even Kai," Kalea whispered.

"I promise, your secret is safe with me," Rei said and tightened his embrace.

"Thank you, Rei."


	6. Goodbye for Now

**A/N **Um, sorry for forgetting to tell you, but…um…this is gonna be the last chapter of Kai's Little Sister. I will be doing a sequel as soon as possible. I'm also thinking about doing an epilogue, but that's depending on how this ends. Well, sorry for telling on such short notice, but everything must come to an end or however that saying goes.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Goodbye for Now**

Kalea looked up and down the hall before lightly knocking on the door to Rei's room. She looked at the door to Kai's room while she waited for Rei to open the door. If Kai came out while you were outside Rei's room he would start to ask questions. Especially since you told him you were going to sleep.

What the hell was taking Rei so long…maybe he didn't hear you knock. Suddenly the door to Rei's room swung open.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked, shocked.

Kalea closed her eyes and sighed. "I need to talk to you." She opened her eyes as tears gathered in them, "It's important."

Rei nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Rei closed the door and sat on his bed. She was pacing around the room, trying to get everything straight in her head.

"Just relax and tell me what bothering you." Rei said softly.

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "They're coming after me, and I can't stay here anymore. They told me that wherever I am and whomever I'm with won't stop them from coming to get me."

"Biovolt?"

Kalea just nodded, and sat down on the bed. "He said they didn't need Kai anymore, he said he's been exposed to too much," Kalea hesitated then she started to shake, "he said I was perfect in every single way."

Rei scowled. "Who said that to you?"

"Boris. He tried to- he tried to- to…" Tears ran down her cheeks as she started to sob.

Rei pulled her into an embrace as she cried on his shoulder. She was scared and Rei knew it. The least he could do was comfort her, make her feel safe in his embrace.

"Rei promise me you wont tell anyone, Tyson, Max, even Kai." Kalea whispered.

"I promise, your secret is safe with me." Rei said and tightened his embrace.

"Thank you, Rei."

A few minutes after she stopped crying her body fell limp. Rei pulled away slowly and laid her down on his bed. He stood up and looked at her, and he wondered when the last time she actually slept peacefully was. By the time the sun came up she would probably be gone, but somehow he knew he would see her again.

Rei smiled at her sleeping form and bent over and kissed her on the forehead, then her cheek, then he hesitated before he kissed her lightly on the lips. He could've sworn he saw a smile form on her lips, but at second glance it was gone. "Goodbye…for now." Rei said slowly as he walked out of the room.

**Kai's Dream**

"I'm sorry Kai, but I have to leave." Kalea said and turned around. "You may be safe but I'm not."

Kai eyes grew in shock. "What are you talking about? You can't leave, where will you go?"

A sad smile came to Kalea's lips. "I'm not sure…somewhere…safe."

"We are safe…I'll protect you." Kai said quickly.

"I know, and that's exactly why I have to leave," Kalea sighed, "It's the only way."

Kai gaped at her, then he started to glare. "Fine! Leave, see if I care!" Kai turned his back to her. He was mad. Mad because she was even thinking of leaving, mad because she wasn't telling him something, and mad because he really did care.

Kalea laughed. "I knew you would understand, but before I leave promise me something, you have to promise me now," Kai didn't answer, "please just promise me, Kai!"

"…I… promise."

Tears rolled down Kalea's cheeks. "You can't come looking for me when I'm gone."

Kai turned to face her. "What? No way! I can't promise you that!"

"Too late, Kai." Kalea started to disappear as she turned to face Kai. She smiled a watery smile and said, "Bye big brother." Then she was gone.

**End Dream**

Kai shot up in his bed. Then he paused as a tear fell from his face. There's no way that dream could've been real. Kai furiously wiped his face, and jumped out of his bed. He quickly walked out of his room and into Kalea's to find no one there. He ran to her closet. No shoes no clothes no nothing. He ran out of the room and searched everywhere. Bathroom, nothing. Living room, nothing. Kitchen, nothing.

Just as he was about to walk out of the kitchen, he found a note on the table.

_**Dear Bladebreakers,**_

_**Sorry I left you guys on such short notice, but I have some business to attend to elsewhere. I left this note tell each of you one more thing, before I left.**_

**_Max: There's a huge stash of candy for you under my bed. Have fun._**

**_Tyson: I cooked something for you; it might be cold by the time you get it, but I'm sure you'll like it anyway._**

**_Rei: Thank you for everything, and I mean everything. I'm not a very hard sleeper. Sorry I couldn't return the favor._**

**_Kai: Loosen up big bro! You've got some great friends, you should appreciate them. And remember what you promised me._**

_**See you guys later! You never know when we'll cross paths again.**_

So his dream was real. She was gone, and he had no idea where. He put the note back down on the table and turned to walk out of the kitchen to find Rei blocking the way.

"She left for a good reason, Kai."

Kai glared at him. "How would you know?" When Rei didn't respond Kai walked up to him and grabbed his collar. "Do you know where she is?" Rei didn't say anything. "Tell me where she is, Rei!"

"I don't know, Kai." Rei said quietly.

"Then how would you know if she left for a good reason?"

Rei looked away. "I can't say, I promised her I wouldn't."

Kai let go of his collar, and walked past him back to his room.

After Kai slammed the door to his room, Rei picked up the letter and read it. He smiled sadly as he put down the letter, and walked to Kai's room.

"Kai the only thing I can tell you is I know she's going to come back one day. Try to handle this the best you can while she's gone because when she comes back I'm sure she'll tell you everything." Rei said through Kai's door, then he sighed and walked to his room.

Kai heard what Rei said and it did help a little, but the fact still remained that his little sister left him. He looked at his nightstand and found a small pile of pictures on it. As he looked through them he smiled.

They were all pictures of him and Kalea with their parents. When he came to one it was a picture of Kalea and him when they were 9. They were having a beybattle, it was the one when Kalea beat him and he cried because he lost. Then he came to the last picture. It was Kalea in her pink power ranger costume, and she looked pissed even though she was smiling.

Kai laughed a little, all his anger and sadness replaced with happiness. Rei was right, she was going to come back one day, and whenever she did Kai was gonna kill her.

Kai lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "I'm never promising her anything again." Then he smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N **Wow! I made myself cry when I wrote Kai's dream, and I put a little lemon in there too.  Well that's the end of Kalea…for now. I wanna thank all my faithful readers for reading my story and I wanna give a special thanks to my friend and faithful reader, Alicia. Without her and her idea of what happened to Kalea, I would still have writers block right now. So thank you Alicia, and THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY READERS! What you all have done for me I cannot possibly say in words. There will not be an epilogue for this story, but there will be a sequel. And until then… **Goodbye for Now**. 


End file.
